Katara the Vampire Slayer
by CaiusAmnellDamodred
Summary: A young Waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe is called as a Slayer , and must battle to save the world from the Firelord and his offspring.
1. Introduction

Introduction

* * *

_"The history of the nations is most often told through the deeds of the Avatar, and little is known of the time before the Avatar Cycle began. Master of the four elements, each Avatar bore a responsibility to maintain balance in the world- but the Avatar did not fight alone. A close examination of scrolls housed in Wan Shi Tong's Library reveals a fascinating phenomenon; a hidden history, revolving around one woman – the Vampire Slayer. The prophecy of the Slayer reads as follows:_

"Into every generation a slayer is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer."

_It is therefore clear that these Slayers are called forth when they are needed, and when one Slayer dies, another is chosen– much like the Avatar, in the need for cyclical continuation, and yet unlike it, since there is no pattern, no way of knowing which girls will be chosen. These Slayers have been in existence for hundreds of years, and seem to have been born at the same time as the first Avatars. _

_The scrolls are not bound in any chronological order, and are based solely on witness testaments, but it appears as though an Avatar has worked closely with a Slayer on multiple occasions, when the Slayer did not work alone, in secrecy as the situation demanded, although many Avatars seem ignorant of the existence of Slayers, perhaps taking it to be no more than a vigilante woman. _

_Despite being a physical being, the Slayer seems to have been created in order to further balance the scales of good and evil in this world, and serves as a weapon for the spirit world, being tasked with countering evil spirits that walk the land, the aforementioned vampires, demons and miscellanea demons that by all accounts would otherwise overwhelm the world. _

_Recent testimonies seem to indicate that one such Slayer battled alongside the Avatar Aang in his battles against the Firelord Ozai in the final year of the Hundred Years War. The identity of the Slayer in question is believed to be Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."_

- A Treatise on the Vampire Slayer , by Professor Zei, Former Head of the Anthropology Department at Ba Sing Se University, Assistant Librarian in Wan Shi Tong's Library, the year 157 ASC (After Sozins Comet)


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay! You've gone from weird, to freakish Katara!" Sokka grimaced, clinging onto the icefloe, and glaring at his younger sister.

"You mean I did that?" Katara stared wide-eyed , at where an iceberg had placidly been floating…before she'd lost her cool and yelled at Sokka.

"Yeap. Congratulations." Sokka muttered sarcastically. Before he could say anything else, the water in front of them began to emit a strange blue glow. The two Waterbenders leapt upright on their floe, as a massive, spherical chunk of ice burst from the depths, the frozen translucent surface beaming light from within its depths. Katara stepped forwards, trying to see through the glow, to see its source. Her eyes focused in on what appeared to be a set of three arrows, all glowing with that strange blue light. Two of the arrows were small, and pointed at each other, and third was larger and seemed to follow some sort of curve. They glowed on what appeared to be a humanoid figure. She frowned, eyebrow raising in disbelief.  
Suddenly, the arrows glowed brighter, and a pair of ovals appeared, all glowing with increased intensity. It was a human! A boy, inside the ice! Sokka and Katara leapt back, gasping.

"He's alive!" Katara gasped, grabbing Sokka's club from his shoulder holster. "We have to help!" she cried, as she pulled up her hood and ran forwards.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, his voice shrill in his anger and fear, "Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" His sister ignored him, dancing out over the floating ice to get nearer to the trapped boy. Sokka grabbed his spear and dashed forwards, determined to protect his sibling.

Katara stepped up near the berg, and swung the club with all her strength. It made little impression on the surface before her. She swung back again, exclaiming with the effort. Again. Again. As she brought the club down for her fifth blow, a sudden rush of wind blasted from the small crack that she had made, blowing over her and Sokka with a raging intensity. A large crack ran up the side of the sphere, and with a sudden rush, the entire orb came apart, a beam of light bursting from within to shine up into the sky.

The beam of light was seen from the deck of a distant black ship, sailing through the perilous waters. On its deck stood a young man, his hair pulled back into a top knot, the rest of his scalp shaved. He wore a military uniform, black and red and gold. He was handsome, or would have been, had one side of his face not been marked by a large burn, that narrowed his eye into a reptilian cast. He wore a look of amazement, which changed to a fierce determination. "Finally," he said, his voice low, edged with excitement.

Katara and Sokka bowed their heads, as a gale howled about them. They looked up as the wind dissipated; the figure of the boy began to climb out of the iceberg. It stood before them, the blue light still emanating from its eyes, and from the arrows on its head and hands. Sokka stepped forward, brandishing his spear.

"Stop!" he ordered. The boy stood erect, and slowly, the light dimmed, revealing a slight boy, wearing red and yellow. As the light vanished, he fell forwards, like a puppet who's strings had been cut. Katara gasped and leapt forward, grabbing him as he fell and cushioning his fall. As she cradled his head, the butt of Sokka's spear appeared over her shoulder, and poked tentatively at the prone figure.

"Stop it," she snapped impatiently, annoyed at Sokka's young boy opened his eyes slowly. He spoke, his voice low

"I need to ask you something," he said weakly.

"What?" Katara asked soothingly.

"Please. Come closer," he groaned, piteous in his weak leaned in, her eyes wide, her face wracked with concern.  
"What is it?" she asked.

The boy's eyes opened wide, his mouth forming a smile, and all trace of weakness was gone from his voice as he said,"Will you go penguin sledding with me ?"


End file.
